


A Light in The Darkness

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Series: A Lesson in Life [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: Harry is recovering but it isn't going as smooth as he would like. The team's behaviour doesn't help his foul mood either and in his impatience he does something stupid. He is lucky his other self is keeping a close eye on him. It is finally time for Harry to see that not all brilance comes from science.(direct sequel to More Bright Stars but can stand more or less on it's own)





	A Light in The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give some more love to H.R. because he as sure as hell deserves it. There should be more scenes between him and Harry but fortunately, this is what the fanfics are for. Cisco and Caitlin play a big part in it too. The main thing you need to know, if you didn't read "More Bright Stars" is that Harry got seriously injured after confrontation with the doppelgänger of his late wife.  
> If you have some time, please leave a comment - I would love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Any possible mistakes are mine, I'm not a native English speaker. I hope there aren't many of them though.

Harry's recovery wasn't the fastest thing and that annoyed him to no end. Two weeks since he had woken up, two weeks since Snow had started to give him that experimental drug of hers, that was supposed to hasten his recovery, yet he still was bound to that damn wheelchair. It didn't help that everybody was shooting him weird glances every time he entered the cortex. He gathered that seeing his face rolling around in that stupid thing reminded them of the other guy. Of course those looks didn't last long, seconds maybe, but it was enough to drive Harry insane. He even caught Cisco holding his own hand above his heart a couple of times when he entered the room. HR's incessant enthusiasm about everything and jumping around the place like the caffeine addict he was didn't help the situation either. And then, there was Jesse with her constant fussing.  
Harry was so done.  
That is why he found himself down in one of the gyms puling himself between two bars. A thought crossed his mind that it was probably too soon to do this, but Harry hated being dependent on others. 15 minutes at it felt like hours. His arms were killing him, and the tingling sensation in his lower back wasn’t just tingling anymore. 

”You know, if our dear Caitlin saw you right now, she probably wouldn't be happy.” 

Harry closed his eyes in frustration at the voice coming from the doorway. Yes, his overenthusiastic doppelgänger was exactly what he needed in that moment.

“Well, she’s not here,” he pouted and dragged his right leg forward to make a point. He hoped that the other man would just leave but it was only a wishful thinking. 

“Should you be doing that?” 

HR moved to stand nearby with furrowed brows pointing at him with his drumstick. Harry glared at him with frustration as sweat tricked down his cheek.

“It’s none of your business,” he gritted through his teeth and moved his other leg following it with his left hand grasping the bar. 

He was sweating and breathing harder than before but he would be damned if he stopped now. HR tilted his head to the side. He was wearing that stupid striped sweater of his. Harry hoped that the man will stay silent or even better - leave. But of course it wasn't the case.

“You know, it's quite amazing how many similarities are between the two of us in some aspects.” 

Harry closed he's eyes and took a deep breath.

“Similarities? Can't see them.” He moved his right hand on the bar. Just a couple more minutes...

“Oh, there are!” 

That enthusiasm made Harry want to throw something but unfortunately, he wasn't in position to do that. Besides, Jesse wouldn't be happy if he damaged his doppelgänger in some way. He really couldn't understand what she saw in him.  
His arm shook as it took his weight when he dragged his leg forward.

“You’re stubborn—I can relate to that—and handsome! I can totally relate to that, too!” HR was mumbling now. Harry felt his irritation rising. He didn't have time for this, nor strength for that matter.

“Listen...” He snapped but didn't finish. 

His left hand slipped on the bar when he moved, and Harry felt himself falling forward. He braced himself for impact, surprised when instead he felt strong hands curling around his arms, holding him up. He breathed hard and when he opened his eyes he saw a striped sweater.  
When did he...?

“That took you longer than I thought,” HR grinned down at him. 

Harry suddenly felt too exhausted to answer. HR shook his head. 

“All right, one stubborn Harry goes back to his wheelchair,” he sung and carefully moved Harry's hand across his own shoulders, supporting his lower back with the other hand. But as they were about to move Harry's knees buckled, pain twisted his face and if not for HR quick reaction as he gathered him in his arms, his face would surly meet the ground.

“Or not,” HR maneuvered himself again. Harry’s eyes were screwed tightly, his breathing was irregular, and his lower back was on fire. 

“Ok, down we go,” HR lowered him gently. Harry couldn't help the grunt of pain as his butt met the ground. Then he felt relief as he was placed in a supine position. He breathed hard through his nose, calming himself, trying to control his pain. He just needed a moment. He had done it before, he could control it. Just few more minutes.

“H.R. have you seen...” Oh damn it. “Harry? What are you doing on the floor?”

Cisco Ramon. Of all people... Well, it could be worse, it always could be Jesse... or Snow... he cringed at that thought.

“I'm admiring the view.”

“Sure, how is that view with closed eyes?” Cisco entered the room and soon Harry could feel him standing nearby.  
“Fascinating”

“Are you quoting Spock?”

“Highly unlikely.”

“OK. HR, what did he do?”

Harry had enough. That constant fretting, weird glances, that feeling of hopelessness. He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up. An agonising shot of pain flared through his whole back. He couldn't surpass a moan of pain. For a moment he felt nauseous, for a moment his whole world turned black. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and breathed through his nose. Cisco was kneeling beside him with something like concern in his eyes.

“You ok there?” Harry looked at him and blinked a couple of times then took a shaky breath. The pain subsided a little. He carefully schooled his expression.

“I'm fine Ramon,” he wanted it to come out gruffly, yet it came out akin to whisper. He cleared his throat.

“He’s clearly not,” HR’s voice came from somewhere to his right. Harry had to resist the urge to slap him again.

“Right, I'm gonna get Caitlin.” Cisco got up but Harry's hand curled around his wrist stopping him.

“Ramon, if you get Snow, I will run you down with that wheelchair faster than you can say 'fading' in Spanish."  
"You know how long that word is, right? Anyway, what were you trying to do exactly?" Cisco didn't seem fazed, maybe it was because Harry was still lying down, thus didn't seem too scary. Harry took another deep breath. Yeah, the pain was getting better.

“If you must know, I was exercising."

Cisco furrowed his eyebrows and sat cross-legged on the floor. He looked up at H.R. who moved his head indicating the bars. Cisco rolled his eyes before a cross expression flashed across his face.

"You went between the bars?" Harry's silence was confirmation enough. The older man shut his eyes and Cisco watched as he slowly started to control his face.

"You know you shouldn't be moving for at least a week more? Your back isn't good enough yet."

"I'm fine, Ramon."

"Yeah, that's way you're lying on the floor all sweaty and paralysed from pain."

"I'm not paralysed from pain."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, man."

"Look, I've done this before, I know what to do."

"What, you've been attacked by a meta and almost had your back snapped in a half?"

"Blown up by a grenade actually, if you must know." Harry smirked a little. "Similar result though.”

"Blown up by a... wait, what?!"

"Oh, so there was a war on your Earth too?" Asked HR suddenly very enthusiastic again.

Before Harry could answer another wave of pain washed over him and he took a sharp breath.

"Ok, that's it." Of course it didn't escape Cisco’s attention. Damn him. "I'm getting Caitlin. HR, you wait with the genius over here. Shut it, Harry," Cisco snapped as he saw Harry opening not only his eyes but mouth as well.

“Your wish is my command,” HR bowed dramatically. Cisco got up, patted the writer once on the shoulder on his way to the door and disappeared behind the corner. 

Harry closed his eyes again. He was so screwed. Snow would hang him out to dry. He could actually hear the exact words she would say. He grimaced and swiped a hand across his face. That was just tremendous.

"There was a war on my Earth too." Harry risked a glance between his fingers.  
His doppelgänger was resting his elbows on the bars swinging one drumstick in his hand. "I was a reporter, you know. Thought I could see some of the world; it ended not as well as I imagined, but that was where I met my business partner: Randolf. Oh, he was brilliant!"

HR grinned broadly and then scratched his head with the tip of his drumstick. Harry watched him closely. For a split second that overly enthusiastic man was gone. There was some kind of melancholic look on his face, yet it wasn't sad. Harry couldn't name what it was, but it looked kind of wishful.  
“There was this one time when we both ended up in the enemy’s camp, quite a scary thing I tell you. He was a genius, Randolf that is, they knew about it and wanted to use him. It took us 2 days to get out but what an escape it was! Randolf was like this bloke from a tv-show, who could do anything from nothing - McGravy." 

“McGyver?” Harry was surprised to hear his own voice interrupting. He was even more surprised noticing the lack of spite in it. H.R. turned his head toward him and grinned.

“Is that what he’s called here or on your Earth? Amazing! Anyway,” he didn’t wait for an answer and continued, “this escape? Tremendous, I tell you. It was the highlight of one of my best-selling books.” 

Harry frowned. Dark thoughts circled his mind every time he thought about his time in the army. Yet here was HR, talking about his past, about being held captive for two days and it probably wasn’t the worst part - you don't go to any war and go back unchanged but here he was – smiling and talking about it as if it wasone of the greatest adventures of all time. How did he do it?  
In comparison, Harry lay prone and moped in his head.  
He hated that but what was he about to do? Be happy as hell that he couldn't stand on his own two feet? Yeah, he knew it was temporary, his spine wasn't broken just bruised and Snow was giving him these weird shots she created, but it was driving him insane.How he managed it last time was beyond him; it was a miracle Libby didn’t leave him back then. He must’ve been ever worse to endure than now. He couldn’t be like HR. Harry sighed and moved a hand through his hair. He had to admit, that he may had rushed things a little. But he won't say it out laud to anyone, most certainly to HR. No chance in hell. 

"You know why I'm telling you this?" His train of thought was interrupted by his doppelgänger who was watching him now with a ghost of a smile. Harry shrugged.

"That's what you do, don't you? Talk." He might be a little bit annoyed, but HR nodded nevertheless. 

"Maybe you should, too? Hear me out, hard-hat." HR added quickly as he saw Harry opening his mouth to retort. HR stretched his arms in a pacifying gesture, holding his drumstick between his thumbs and index fingers.  
"It annoys you that they give you those looks, it annoys you that Jesse keeps jumping around you, and it annoys you that Francesco tends to hug himself when you roll in that chair of doom and I get that, but they—" he shook his head, "they don't." He moved his right drumstick from left to right in a quick motion to empathize his point.  
"You need to tell them all this and, well... in my humble opinion, doing what you did might not be the best way to do this. It might have been efficient, I’ll give you that, but I don't envy you the earful you’ll get from our dear Dr. Snow. There is always light in the darkness, you know? Those people care about you and I know for sure that you care, too."

Harry was uncharacteristically silent during that rant. He mulled over what HR said. He hated to admit it, but he couldn’t deny that his not-scientist self had a point. He won't admit it aloud but he couldn't denied it. And he would be double damned if he admitted aloud that he was impressed. HR just said what Harry was thinking for the last two weeks.How closely had his doppelgänger been observing him? Was he so easy to read, or was it that they were the same person in the core after all? Harry wanted to smack himself over the head. Now he understood how foolish it was to come down here on his own. If HR hadn’t come, in all probability, Harry would’ve ended up on the ground and injured himself further. And he called himself a genius. Yeah, brilliant ideas there, Wells.  
He scoffed but before he could say anything he heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking on the floor. He cringed at HR, yet his eyes shined brightly.

“Here comes the storm.” 

The melancholy vanished from HR’s face as he grinned down at Harry and sure enough, Caitlin Snow charged into the room with her lab coat blowing behind her with Cisco in her wake.

"Harrison Wells, are you out of your mind!?!” Here it was. Caitlin was pissed. No, she was outraged. She’d smack him if he wasn’t lying on the floor. That is, if he was lucky.  
He took a deep breath and moved to sit up but she was beside him in matter of seconds and pushed him back down.

"You don't move until I check you over, is that clear?"

He opened his mouth to answer but she beat him to it. Her hands started to roam over his neck, shoulders, arms then torso and legs. He decided to let her do her job even if he thought it pointless. She asked him questions about his sense of feeling and he nodded every time.

"Move your left foot for me please." He did that and then, before she could ask, he moved his right foot too.

"See? I'm fine." He moved again but she stopped him this time too with her hand on his chest.

"I will be the judge of that."

"Snow - "

" - Listen Harry, you just tried to walk while your spine was still recovering. It wasn't ready to bare your full weight yet, the bruising didn't fade. The drug was doing good job but right now you may had put a major seatback to your health. So for once in your life, stop taking charge and do as you're told. Or, do you want me to call Jesse? She would be thrilled to hear about this stunt you’ve just pulled.”

Harry pursed his mouth in thin line. Snow was right of course. He knew it was too soon for him to fully move, he should wait at least a week more but was so tired of it all. Caitlin must had seen something on his face because her features softened and she moved her hand to squeeze his shoulder.

"HR, would you pass me the portable scanner please?"

"Doesn't our dear Harry need to take off his shirt for it to work?" His doppelgänger asked and Harry scoffed. He heard Cisco snicker on his side and when he looked at Caitlin she was smiling.

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" He asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes. H.R. shrugged and greened at him.  
"It would be good for research!"

"Research..." Surprisingly he didn’t feel irritated by this banter, it was refreshing even. 

"This is wrong on so many levels," Cisco moved from the floor and massaged his forehead.

"Why? I'm constantly amazed how similar and different we are at the same time, it's fascinating!"  
And here he was at it again. Harry wanted to shake his head but decided against it and turned off for a moment instead. It didn’t last long however. He whipped his head when he heard HR's last sentence.

"Did you just called me secretly chubby?"

Cisco masked his laugh with a cough. What was wrong with those people? Caitlin's face was impassive but there was a ghost of smile dancing on her lips. 

“Boys, stop that,” she intervened before Harry started an insult war. Not that HR was good at insulting people, Snow suspected that it would be just Harry winding up. "HR? The scanner?"

"Oh, yea," the man handed it to her swiftly.

"Now, don't move." Not that Harry did any of that in the last, what was it? 15 minutes? He opted to stay silent.

“Okay, Cisco, I’m going to need your help.”

"What is it? He ain't dying or something is he?"

"No, Cisco, I need you to move him on his side."

“He can do that by himself, you know,” Harry scoffed, but he was ignored.

"HR? Move to his other side."

"I'm not an invalid."

"What did I tell you about listening, Harry?"

Harry grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'bossy woman' but didn't resist as Cisco rolled him onto his side and HR, surprisingly without saying anything, stabilised him. Caitlin continued scanning him, then lifted his top to revile his back.

"On the scale from 1 to 10, how much does it hurt?" she pressed her palm to his lower back and he had to close his eyes. "Harry?"

"5."

"So that's at least 7."

He didn't answer: a silent admission. Could this mockery end already? Caitlin probed his back some more, then took another scan. 

"You can move him back," by the tone of her voice, Harry could tell that she was angry even if she wanted to hide it. When he opened his eyes, Caitlin was frowning while reading the data displayed on the screen. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up from the data and sighed.

"You pulled some muscles and aggravated the healing tissue, but fortunately, your spine is all right. The next two days will be painful, though. I would recommend minimal movement, but you need to train your legs to avoid muscle atrophy. From now on, any exercise will have to be approved by me and you won't do even a single stretch without somebody to assist you. Do I make myself clear, Harry?"

Harry looked at her with defeat in his eyes. Well, he had it coming. Lib would have his head for being so impatient. He nodded once but kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Yes, Dr. Snow." 

Caitlin shook her head.

"Okay. We need to move you back to the wheelchair—don't fight me on this. I’ll give you some Baclofen to relax your muscles and a pain reliever.”

He didn't need to wait long for the drugs to take effect and he felt himself relax. Oh, that felt good. He didn’t miss that Caitlin’s hand didn’t move away from his shoulder through the whole ordeal. She also made small, calming circles with her thumb. 

"How does it feel now?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. Her gaze was soft, no trace of the previous anger could be seen. He sighed.

"Better."

“Okay, now, put your weight on Cisco and HR. Don’t use your legs, they’ve had enough.”

Cisco maneuvered the wheelchair so it was close to where Harry lay, then moved to his side. HR helped him to slowly sit up.

"Up you go, hard-head," said HR as he and Cisco put their hands at the small of Harry's back and swung his arms across their shoulders. They grunted as they lifted him and carefully set him in the wheelchair. Harry made sure to keep his legs as slack as he could, putting his weight on the others’ shoulders instead.

"Told you not to call me that," he grunted, but there was no spite in it. Harry moved his legs to rest them on the stand. HR grinned down at him at patted him on the shoulder.

“Can’t be helped,” HR's eyes moved to Cisco and Harry followed with his gaze. The boy was holding his hand on his own chest and Harry’s face darkened. He felt his shoulder being squeezed and snapped his head towards his doppelganger. HR bowed down so his lips were at the level of Harry’s ear.

“Talk to him, Harry,” he whispered, then straightened up. “I think, that our dear Cisco can escort my smart self up to the Med Bay, don’t you think, Caitlin?” HR winked at Harry and turned around on his heels. Snow nodded her head.

“That’s good idea. I need to give you the next shot of the medicine, and you’ll need to lie down for that. Cisco, are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, we will manage.” 

Caitlin looked at him as if saying: “No stops on your way up” and left the room. HR followed her but Harry could swear he mouthed “Talk to him” as he gestured at Cisco with his drumstick before he disappeared behind the door. 

Cisco was still absently keeping his hand on his chest. Harry took a deep breath – now or never.

"Did you have to do it with him too?" Harry asked. Cisco looked at him dumb footed then followed his line of sight and noticed his own hand. He dropped it to his side but then lifted it to run it through his hair.

"If you ask, whenever I had to sit through his rehabilitation the answer is yes." He answered and Harry rolled his eyes.  
Of course he did. Oh how he would love to strangle that body snatcher of his.

"Sorry" He heard and inched his head in Cisco's direction. What he was he sorry for? 

"For what?"

"You'd think, that after two years we could get over that thing." Cisco shock his head with a grimace of dismay. Harry shrugged.  
"This face and the wheelchair doesn't really help things, does it?" He said with no trace of irritation. He just felt tired.

"Nah, he sat still and all, you're moving all over that thing. It's just a reflex. I don't realise when I'm doing that." Ramon gestured to his chest.

Harry understood that. He himself had ticks he couldn't help but it didn't change that it was annoying. It wasn't his fault that this crazy body snatcher from the future decided to ruin his actual doppelgänger’s life and thus his too. From what he learned from this Earth's Tina McGee, Harrison Wells - the real one - was a really nice guy. Socially awkward and crazy in love as much with science as with his wife. But then Thawne decided to destroy everything and scar this team for life. Sometimes, Harry wondered how it would’ve all turned out if Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan hadn’t been killed in that car accident.

“Not your fault,” Harry moved his head and activated the wheelchair. Cisco followed him through the door. They were silent until they reached the elevator.

“You know, I was surprised that you didn’t strangle HR in there.” Harry scoffed and moved his head to look at Cisco but then averted his gaze.

“Well, he made some valid points.” He could see from the corner of his eye how Ramon’s eyebrows went up.

“What points?”

“Ugh…That I… need to talk to you.”

“About the hand on the chest thing?” He heard confusion in Ramon’s voice but nodded once and swallowed.

“And about why I did what I did.” 

There was silence between them then Cisco pushed the bottom to the elevator’s door.

“So, what’s the deal?” Harry took a deep breath and laughed silently. He moved his chair so he was facing Cisco and then put his hands behind his head. He always did that.

“I felt caged, I guess… It’s just… I hate it, you know? Being stuck like this,” he patted the arms of the wheelchair twice and grimaced. “And your looks didn’t help either.”

He couldn’t look at Cisco. He felt stupid... for going between the bars, for admitting to his mistake. 

“You know what? Next time, just speak to any of us. There are better ways to solving problems than locking them up and then doing something stupid. And I’m helping you with your next exercises whether you like it or not.”

Harry smiled and looked up.

“I can deal with that.”

“Good, because you won’t get away from this.”

The elevator arrived on their floor and the doors began to open.

“HR made you to talk?” Cisco asked before they entered the elevator. Harry sighed. 

“He has his moments.”

“Guess he's not as useless as you thought he was.” 

Harry smiled and moved his hand to the joystick. He rolled in and Ramon followed him.

“I guess he's not.”

He could see Cisco smirking as he pushed the correct floor number. Harry ran a hand through his hair and the door began to close. 

“Ramon?”

“Hm?”

“If you tell him I said that, I will end you.”

The door closed. The smirk on Cisco’s face transformed into a full grin.


End file.
